


It's Always Been Robin

by JessBakesCakes



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney tries to pinpoint when Robin became "more than just a bro" to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> This is a fic for the Fall Fandom Free For All, requested by one of my favorite authors ever, anr. The prompt was "Barney/Robin: It's always Been Robin". Hope you enjoy :)

It’s always been Robin. Okay, maybe not always. Probably since she suited up for him. “Don’t be a hero, Scherbatsky” may have meant something like “I’m in love with you”. But that was too… Ted. Barney could never allow himself to be _that guy_. He was much more awesome than that. Plus, there was probably a Bro Code rule that explicitly stated something about being _that guy_.

Or maybe it was since the day he found out _Sandcastles in the Sand_ was a thing. In the bar, he told her that she was the second most awesome person he’d ever known. But she was definitely the first. Even after he watched all of her Robin Sparkles music videos hundreds and hundreds of times.

The longer he knew her, the more he liked everything about her. And he realized that this… thing… was slowly becoming more than just “banging that chick from Metro News One”, or “banging a Canadian pop star”.

Soon, Barney decided that she wasn’t ‘just a bro’ anymore. It didn’t matter when he stopped caring about all of the other girls he could have. There was only one girl that mattered, and to Barney, it’s always been Robin.


End file.
